


Hide and Seek

by half_sour_saffitz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sour_saffitz/pseuds/half_sour_saffitz
Summary: It starts like every earthshaking romance -- with an innocent game of hide and seek. The rest is just shenanigans: a few party fouls, one big dumb decision, a twin gets punched off a cliff. Can Korra stop being obtuse long enough to tell that Asami is definitely flirting with her? Okay, if Asami Sato was flirting with you, you wouldn't believe it either.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (barely)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 414





	1. Hide and Seek

"You're here!" Pema wrapped her arms around Korra as Tenzin warmly listed everything that was bothering him. Korra was glad to be with them, her second parents, and she was really glad to be out of the airship. It was a little... cramped. She, Mako, Bolin, and Asami had been trapped in the small cabin for hours. Everytime Korra shifted in her seat, even the tiniest bit, a different part of her -- knee, wrist, arm -- would brush up against Asami. Physical contact was a dream come true (literally, Korra had about seventeen a night), unless of course she happened to be trapped in a small box thousands of feet in the air with her ex-boyfriend who also happened to be the ex-boyfriend of the girl she liked who she thought liked her back. Otherwise it was ideal.

"... and if I catch that, that little -- _sneak_ in the girls dormitories again, I will--" 

Pema put a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "We're really happy you're all here. Let's get you all settled in, okay? Meelo! Wanna show Mako and Bolin to the boys dorms? And you girls come with me, I set up two rooms special for you.” Pema led the way and assigned Korra and Asami rooms next to one another. 

"If you need anything, just knock!" Asami said brightly. Korra was left standing in the hallway, unpacking every syllable, every facial expression that accompanied that statement -- innocuous friendly thing to say? Or... _anything_ , anything? 

Korra growled at Asami's closed door. _Don't be stupid. Just a turn of phrase_. 

Just a phrase that Korra couldn't stop turning over in her mind as they sat down to dinner. The meal was chaos with the air acolytes, Tenzin's children, and now Team Avatar added to the mix. Bolin was drooling over Opal, everyone else was drooling over Mako, and Tenzin was pointedly interrupting every conversation Jinora and Kai tried to start. And Asami was -- _was Asami running her foot against Korra's under the table??_ Korra turned wide eyed but Asami wasn't looking at her. She was carrying on a completely normal conversation with Pema.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Ikki's voice was as loud and as innocent as a driver's ed student crashing into a china shop. 

"Nothing," Korra muttered and focused on her noodles. 

If only she knew why Asami was giggling behind her hand, then maybe Korra would be able to sleep. But it looked like she was in for another night of tossing and turning.

xxx

"You know what might be fun for you guys?" Pema said on their fourth night. "Babysitting our kids so that I can have one night with my husband that doesn't feel like being the director of a zoo!" 

There was a lot of frenzied energy coming from Pema -- but the expressions on Korra's friends' faces were less than delighted. Korra looked back and forth between Pema's hopeful desperation and Mako's anxious disinterest and said, "We could do that, I guess." 

So Pema and Tenzin packed up a picnic basket, a blanket, and an air bison. Standard date supplies. 

"Have fun you two!" Bolin called as they took off. "Not too much fun though!" 

"Bolin!" Mako smacked his brother's arm. 

The four teenagers turned around to see the four children staring at them expectedly. 

"Umm..." Korra ran her fingers through her hair. "So! What do you guys want to do?" 

As if rehearsed, the kids sprang into action. Ikki deposited her baby brother into Bolin's arms. Meelo tapped Asami's leg and shrieked, "you're it!" and they all jumped on air scooters. They were gone in seconds. Mako, Bolin, and Asami didn't need words to make it clear that this was all Korra's fault. Korra shrugged and formed her own air scooter. She laughed at Asami's frustrated expression as she zoomed away. 

The night progressed with tag, arts and crafts, something called "jump on Korra," and finally hide and seek. Meelo was It first. Korra tore off through the house. Bolin claimed the laundry room, Mako and Ikki took the living room -- Meelo was getting to the end of his countdown. Korra sprinted to the kitchen only to find Asami already there. 

"Oh." Korra skidded to a halt. "I'll find somewhere else." 

At that moment they could hear the faint shout of Meelo announcing that whether they were ready or not, he was coming. Korra swore, she hated losing, and pivoted to dash off. Before she could get anywhere Asami grabbed her hand and pulled them into the pantry. She eased the double doors shut while Korra pushed herself into sacks of rice and boxes of cereal. It was no use. There was only so much space and all of it was taken up with the electricity zipping between their bodies. 

Korra always thought of Asami as small, but with their bodies lined up head to toe, she had to admit that they were pretty much the same height. As a result, Asami's face -- her eyes, her nose, her lips -- were all inches from Korra’s. They giggled nervously -- at first. Asami did that cute thing where she hid her laugh behind a hand. Her hand dropped away as the seconds tolled and their giggles were drowned in the relentless current of eye contact. Why had no one ever told Korra about the devastating power of eye contact?!

Korra took Asami's hand. Asami squeezed back. 

Okay. _Okay, okay, okay._ This was fine. Totally fine. Good. This was good. What was even better is that the world outside the pantry dissolved in a matter of milliseconds. Everything that mattered, and had ever mattered in the course of human history, was happening in the two by three foot space they were occupying. It was magnetic. A natural force that could not be denied. It pulled them in. It pulled Korra's eyelids down. It angled her head just right -- wait, was Asami taller? -- _not important_! Korra's heart thumped against her throat. This was happening. This was real. 

"Ha!" 

The magnets turned around, repelling, as the pantry doors whipped open. 

"Found you!" 

Meelo's arms were crossed and his eyes darted back between Asami and Korra who were completely frozen. Oh shit -- Korra was officially the world's worst babysitter. 

"You aren't supposed to hide together," the small boy informed them. 

"Uhh, sorry," said Asami, pushing her hair behind her ear. "We'll remember next time." Was it Korra's imagination or was Asami's voice all ragged and low and -- holy shit -- Asami had a sultry turned on voice! Meelo shrugged and ran off to locate his next target while Korra reveled in her new discovery. _What else don’t I know?_ Korra was dying to find out.

_Get back in here this instant,_ Korra ordered. Unfortunately, she didn't use her vocal chords and Asami didn't mind-read. She looked back at Korra with a guilty smile and a shrug, red creeping up those perfect cheekbones. She let out a breath to say, “Korra, I --” 

"Come on! You have to help me find everyone else!" What was there to do but follow a seven year old's orders? Everyone else turned out to be easy to find. Bolin sacrificed any strategic advantage to his new best friend -- the crying baby. Mako had done a half-assed job of hiding by lying under a blanket on the couch. Ikki hung from the rafters -- completely invisible unless you happened to look up. 

"Where's Jinora?" Meelo complained when they had turned the entire house upside down. 

"I think the better question is," said Ikki evilly, "where is Kai?" 

Korra exchanged a panicked glance with Asami. What were the chances that the young teenagers had exercised better self-control than the business owner and Avatar? 

"Where are they?" Korra demanded. 

Ikki shrugged. "You gotta think like an airbender." 

When Korra alighted on the roof, she took one look and decided that jumping back off was probably the right move. The hormone-filled children didn't break apart. She was forced to yell, "Stop!" Okay, maybe she didn't have to shout. But this was getting ridiculous. A fifteen year old -- that she was meant to be babysitting -- was getting more action than she was. At the very least she didn't have to watch. 

Tenzin and Pema finally returned to find Korra wedged into the couch with Kai and Jinora on either side of her. Bolin gave them back Rohan with many helpful child-rearing tips. Mako disappeared the moment they touched down. And Asami asked them how their night was. Because Asami was the best human in the world. While Korra wanted to complain about the wild animals that Tenzin had reared, Asami was being polite and friendly, an overall sunny person to be around. 

Pema and Tenzin exchanged a loving look. Korra couldn't help but think of Bolin's send off. She glared at the floor, willing the mental images out of her head, of her memory, out of existence. 

"Okay! Good night!" Korra told the floor before dashing for the safety of her bedroom. She pounded up the steps, shut her door, and launched herself face first into the bed. She pressed her face into her pillow until she was desperate for air. Images of the evening -- the dark pantry, Asami's lips parting -- sent Korra's imagination into overdrive -- their lips connecting, pushing against the walls, moaning. It wasn't air Korra was craving. She rolled onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut. If she had the power, she would will herself back into the enclosed space with no choice but to press all of herself against all of Asami and... 

_Holy shit_. 

Korra groaned as she felt the climate _down there_ transition decidedly into the _wet season_. She inhaled deeply and let it out in a silent stream. Yup. There was only one option. She was never going to get any sleep in this state. Korra undid the laces of her leggings and slid her right hand under her waistband. She gasped when she slipped a finger inside, surprised by how wet a kiss that didn't even happen could make her. 

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and slowly rocked her hips. No more than thirty seconds passed before there was a soft knock on her door. Korra froze and pretended that she didn't exist, that she had never existed. 

There was a second knock, accompanied by, "Korra?" It was Asami's voice. Korra leapt out of bed and across the room. She wiped her fingers on her pants and re-tied the laces. She tried to regulate her breathing, clenched her right fist into a tight ball, and opened the door. 

“Hey!”

Asami stood in the doorway with her perfect midnight hair and delectable lips and a look in her eyes that Korra couldn’t explain. 

“What’s up?” Korra tried to ask. All breath was cut off when Asami stepped close, obliterating Korra’s personal bubble. 

“We got interrupted before,” said Asami with a wicked grin. 

All Korra could do was nod. Luckily, Asami was a class Type A personality and always had a course of action. She took Korra’s face in her hands and kissed her on the lips. For one second, it was just their lips, pressed together. Then Korra remembered who she was, where she was, and what she wanted. 

She kicked the door shut and -- without breaking contact -- maneuvered Asami towards her bed. When she felt the mattress against her legs, Asami pulled back and smiled again. Putting pressure on Korra’s shoulders, she gently pushed Korra down onto the edge of the bed. Asami flicked her hair over her shoulder in a move that Korra could have spent years studying, and knelt over Korra, her knees on either sides of Korra’s hips. 

Korra closed her eyes again and lightly placed her hands on Asami's waist. Their lips connected again and Korra lost track of time. 

At one point she teased Asami’s lips open and tugged on her bottom lips with her teeth. 

Later, Asami had her lying back with her wrists pinned over her head. 

Korra rolled over so that she could get a taste of Asami’s neck, her stomach -- anything to pull that hypnotizing moan out of Asami’s lips. 

Asami dragged Korra’s fingers to her mouth and wrapped her tongue around them. The feeling was exquisite, wet and warm. Korra groaned into Asami’s side and bit her own lip. Then suddenly her fingers were cold and Asami was propping herself up to look at Korra. With a start, and an internal explosion, Korra realized which hand Asami had been sucking on. Asami’s expression was priceless, a frozen smile and a cocked eyebrow. Korra pressed her face into the bed and tried to suffocate. 

Asami laughed. She ruffled Korra’s hair. “Did I interrupt something?” she asked lightly. 

Korra sighed into the bed and resumed her efforts to die. But any desire to end it all was abruptly cut off when Asami returned her fingers to her mouth. Korra looked up and the expression on Asami’s face was about enough to push Korra over the edge. 

In fact -- it was. Korra pressed a pillow to her face to muffle any noise escaping from her mouth as a wave of ecstasy curled through her body. 

Korra’s eyes snapped open. She was looking at her dark ceiling, on her back, alone in bed. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she quietly tried to regain her breathing. _Fuck_ , she thought. She always finished before she got to the good part. 

Outside her bedroom door, Korra heard footsteps. Then the door next to hers opened as Asami turned in for the night. Korra closed her eyes and listened to the faint sounds of Asami getting ready for bed -- drawers opening, curtains closing, the creak of a mattress. 

Korra rolled over to face the window and shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Something had to be done about this crush -- something actual, not imagined, or Korra was sure she would break apart.


	2. Party Time

Korra tried to sleep in the next morning. The way she looked at it, the more time she spent in bed, the less time she had to make a huge fool out of herself and reveal the burning obsession that was slowly driving her crazy. It would have worked perfectly, except there was a pounding on her door. 

She rubbed her eyes and opened the door only to realize it wasn’t _her_ door that Meelo was trying to break down. 

“Cut it out,” she mumbled as Meelo drummed both fists on Asami’s door. Before Korra could shut her door again, Asami opened hers. She had clearly just woken up and one of Korra’s burning questions -- what does Asami wear to bed? -- was answered. Asami wore a giant tunic, the hem of which fell to the middle of her thighs… and nothing else? Dammit, the questions just kept growing. 

“I’ll fight for you!” Meelo announced. “Those pretty boys can’t take you from me.” 

Asami yawned and glanced at Korra. 

“What are you talking about?” Korra asked. 

Meelo held up a finger at Korra. “The scoundrels think they can steal my true love. But where are they?!” Meelo glared down the empty hallway. “Exactly. I love the pretty lady the most!” 

Asami sighed. “What pretty boy scoundrels are you talking about?” 

Meelo grimaced, like saying their names was painful. “Wing and Wei.” 

“Wait -- the Beifongs are here?” Korra asked. She knew that Suyin and her kids were coming at some point, but she didn’t remember that it was today. 

“Yes,” said Meelo, like he was explaining something very obvious to someone very stupid. “And I overheard the twins. They’re gonna ask you out.” He implored Asami to refuse with his eyes. 

Asami laughed. “Two twins? Just for me?” Korra rolled her eyes. Great. Her heart already twisted with jealousy with Asami just existing around her -- now she was going to have to deal with Wei and Wing who were, Korra had to admit, very pretty. 

“No, whichever one loses powerdisc gets her.” Meelo pointed at Korra. 

Korra raised her arms and emoted _what the hell is happening!?_

Asami giggled again. She leaned against the doorjamb. The neck of her tunic slipped over her bare shoulder. “Are you sure you heard right, Meelo?” she asked, shooting Korra a quick glance. “If it was me, I’d be fighting for the chance to date the Avatar.” 

Korra didn’t hear Meelo protest that Asami was the most beautiful woman in the world while she replayed Asami saying ‘ _if it were me_ ’ a thousand times. 

“Well?” Asami asked, bringing Korra back to earth. “Are you in?” 

Korra nodded, though she wasn’t exactly sure what she was in for. 

Asami stood up straight and stretched, yawning again. “All right, then I guess we’ve got a double date to get ready for. Nice pjs by the way.” She winked at Korra, and shut her door.

“Those aren’t even pjs!” Meelo declared, "That's just underwear!" He stormed off, in a very cute set of footsie pajamas. 

xxx 

Breakfast was even more crowded than the day before as Suyin’s family sat at Tenzin’s table. Half a dozen extra chairs had been dragged over, cramming everyone real close. Pema leaned over Rohan’s head to thank Korra again for babysitting. 

Korra made a gesture behind Pema’s back to let Jinora know that she had her eyes on her. Jinora smiled back brightly and stuck out her tongue. Bolin reached over the table for Rohan and knocked a jug of juice over Huan. Ikki tried to clean him up with a blast of air that sent pastries into Mako and Bataar. Asami smiled pleasantly. 

“It was fun!” she said. “Meelo got us all to play hide and seek.”

The tea Korra had just taken a sip of caught in her throat causing all sorts of unattractive coughing and spluttering. 

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, cheerfully clapping her on the back. 

Korra shook her head in disbelief. “I’m fine. I just--” Was this flirting? Was Asami flirting with her? Was she supposed to flirt back? “I’m surprised that you liked hide and seek so much. You’re not very good.” 

Asami pursued her lips, deep in thought. “Interesting. I got the impression that you liked my hiding spot.”

Korra shrugged like Asami teasing her about their almost-kiss in front of all of their friends as they ate breakfast was no big deal. Asami was just sitting there with the evil grin, enjoying how she could twist Korra into a corner. Two could play that game. 

“Meelo found us immediately,” Korra pointed out. “If he’d found us later…” 

Asami blushed ever so slightly. 

“True love guided me to the pretty lady!” Meelo called down the table, where he was ruining Tenzin’s meal by sitting in his lap. 

“It’s just a stupid game!” Mako burst out. “Why do you guys want to talk about it so much?” 

As breakfast wound down and people began to clear their plates, Asami poked Korra’s shoulder and gestured to the twins. Wei and Wing Beifong were stalling down at their end of the table, taking miniscule bites and infinitesimal sips of water. Asami gave that wicked look again and led the way over to them. Korra could have happily ignored them all day, but it felt great to be a part of Asami’s covert operations. 

“Hello, boys,” Asami said, hitting them with a dazzling smile. The twins nearly choked on their cereal. Korra couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t fair when Asami did that. They said something real intelligent like ‘gahhh.’ 

“A little bird told us that you had a question for us?” 

Wei and Wing exchanged a panicked glance. They both glanced around. Then one of them, Wei maybe, leaned forward and whispered, “Yeah, we wanna have a party.” 

Unexpected. 

“Oh.” After a momentary lapse, Asami took control again. “A party sounds fun. I can ask Pema for--” 

“No,” the other twin interrupted. “Like a _party_ party. No adults.” 

“How are we gonna get rid of them?” Korra asked. 

“Didn’t you say that you babysat the kids last night?” Wei/Wing asked. “We’ll just do that again.” 

“Umm, no.” Korra crossed her arms. “We’re not using Tenzin’s kids as bait.” She was aware that she was being a party pooper, but there was no way she was putting Tenzin’s kids in that position. Korra, having spent most of her life on super serious Avatar business, only had a faint idea of what kind of party Wei and Wing were planning, but it didn’t seem like the type of event children should attend. 

Wei and Wing were clearly souring on Korra more and more by the moment. Korra didn’t really care. They obviously both had designs on Asami, and Korra was more than happy to interfere. 

“I agree with Korra,” said Asami, which was all the party Korra needed. “But I have an idea that doesn’t involve anyone underage.” 

“We’re listening.” 

“The caves,” Asami pointed up. “There’s a whole network of connected caverns at the top of the mountain. I think it even has some of that glowing Ba Sing Se crystal.” 

“We’re in,” said Wing/Wei. 

“Great.” Asami suddenly stood up. “Well, if that’s everything that you wanted to say…” 

Wei/Wing elbowed Wing/Wei in the side. “Actually! Umm, we were wondering if… you guys wanted to go. With us. To the party.” 

Asami’s smile was unreadable. “Yeah, we’ll see you there -- and Mako and Bolin and--” 

“No!” the twins interrupted. “Like _go_ with us.” 

Asami waited, making him say it. 

“As dates.” 

She flashed her blinding smile and turned to Korra. “You up for that? Wanna go on a date?” 

_She_ _has_ _to be fucking with me_ , Korra thought. Orchestrating all this just so that she could say “wanna go on a date?” Korra felt like she was hovering in the air. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Sounds like fun.” 

xxx 

“So much fun,” Korra grumbled as she turned her entire closet out onto her bed. “How do I even have this much stuff? I wear the same thing every day!” 

Asami knocked on the door and let herself into Korra’s room. _Fuck. Fuckity fuckity fuck_ . Asami looked stunning. Asami _always_ looked stunning, so this was like stunning squared equals blinding. She wore a sleeveless baby blue dress that hung from her collar down to her thighs. She had pinned her hair up on one side and let it tumble free on the other side. 

Korra raised her arms in a _whaddya think?_ gesture. Asami’s expression was incomprehensible -- but it was certainly not _damn you’re so beautiful how did I never realize until now I’ve completely forgotten about those pretty boys._

“Are you comfortable?” Asami asked. 

“No.” Korra turned away. She felt like an idiot. It was one of Opal's dresses. Not her style at all -- but she thought, maybe if she looked a little different, maybe people would see her a little different. Apparently not. 

“This is dumb,” Korra announced, ripping the dress over her head and throwing it on the bed. “I’m not going.” 

“Hey,” Asami said gently. She touched Korra’s shoulder. “Why don’t you try putting on something that you’re actually comfortable in, and then if you still don’t want to go, we can ditch those bozos?” 

Ditching the bozos sounded like a great idea. “I don’t have anything,” Korra said, pointing at the clothes explosion. Asami started picking through the wreckage. She tossed a few things at Korra. “Put those on.” Korra slipped into a loose pair of black leggings and a cropped white top. Asami inspected her and then darted out of the room. 

_So unfashionable I made her sick_ , Korra commented to herself. 

But Asami was back in a matter of seconds with her signature jacket, the purple and red Future Industries one. She held it out to Korra. Korra pulled it on and started to button it up but Asami stopped her. “Leave it open, give the guys a little something.” She winked and Korra caught on fire. 

“What about -- should I do something with my hair?” 

Asami stood back and narrowed her eyes. Then she stepped forward and undid Korra’s ponytails. Korra tried to remember how she usually breathed. In and out seemed super complicated at the moment. 

“There,” Asami stepped back. “Your hair is so pretty, you don’t have to do anything.” 

Korra’s blue eyes locked on Asami’s green ones. Korra felt something shift in the room. It reminded her of the hiding spot from the previous night. They weren’t crammed in some pantry, but Korra felt just as stuck in place as she had then. 

“Asami…” she started. Asami nodded when she drifted off, encouraging her to continue.

“You guys look pretty.” 

For the second time, Korra was startled out of an Asami-generated trance by one of Tenzin’s children. Jinora kicked open the door. She had her arms crossed and a glare on her face. 

“Hey, Jinora!” 

Jinora didn’t respond or mirror Asami and Korra’s smiles. “I wanna come.” 

“Come? Where? What are you talking about?” Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s bad cover up. Korra sighed. “No, it’s… you’re too young.” 

Jinora rolled her eyes. “I went into the spirit world when I was twelve. I think I can handle a party.” 

“No,” said Korra. “Your dad would kill me.” 

“I didn’t want this to get ugly,” Jinora said. “But… you leave me no option. I think I’ll have to tell my father.” 

Tenzin would shut down the party and any other freedoms in a nanosecond. He wouldn’t care that Korra was nineteen and the Avatar and on vacation. 

“Why can’t she come?” Asami asked. “Kai’s going.” 

Korra did not know that. But of course, the twins would have employed Kai to help them obtain their “party supplies.” Korra growled in frustration. “Fine!” Jinora’s bad cop attitude melted away in an instant and she bounced in place. 

“But!” Korra wagged a finger. “No drinking.” 

“Done,” Jinora promised.

“And no sneaking off with your boyfriend.” 

Jinora narrowed her eyes. “I won’t if you won’t.” 

That threw Korra for a curve. “Boy?” 

“We all know you guys are dating the twins,” she replied. “So -- I won’t do anything you wouldn’t, Korra.” 

Asami burst out laughing and draped an arm around Jinora’s shoulder, leading her out into the hallway. “You’re a good negotiator, Jinora. You’ve got a deal. You and Kai don’t do anything Korra wouldn’t. With the twins.” 

Asami’s green eyes sparkled. 

xxx 

Sneaking out to the party was easy -- since their parental units were ancient and went to bed at 8:30. Still, they made an operation out of it. Wei and Wing used some spare metal wire sets to launch themselves up the mountainside. Mako tried firejetting -- but he was still getting used to it. Bolin caught him halfway up the slope. From the number of gliders in the air it seemed that word of the party had spread to the air acolytes as well. After living under Tenzin’s tutelage for months, they needed a break. Korra was ready to blast herself up when Asami coughed slightly. 

“Can you give me a ride?” she asked almost shyly. 

Korra, acting braver than she felt, held her arms open. The thought of being able to airbend when she could feel each of Asami’s fingers pressing against her hip was ludacris. But Korra got them airborne. When they alighted at the top, both were laughing hysterically. Asami’s hair caught in the mountaintop breeze streaming behind her. Lit by the full moon, with only starlight behind her, she was the most beautiful thing Korra had ever seen. 

“Korra!” Asami pulled Korra around so they could both look out at the valley spread beneath them leading to the waves in the distance. “It’s so beautiful.” 

Korra couldn’t help but agree. _Let’s get out of here, I’ll take you all the way to the ocean_. She could feel her mouth forming the words, but before she could get them out someone called their names. 

Wei, or possibly Wing, was beckoning them into the cave where the party was getting started. The cave was filled with green light from the crystals. Asami helped them rig up a record player in the corner. On a shelf in the rock face everyone deposited the alcohol they had managed to sneak away. A dance party ensued during which Jinora caught Korra’s eyes. She was glued to Kai and looked irrepressibly happy. She mouthed ‘ _thank you_ ’ and Korra shook her head with a smile. Korra danced wildly with Bolin. She played games with Mako and the innumerable number of girls who were vying for his attention. 

“Korra!” Wing/Wei stood in the entrance to a side cave. Inside she found the other twin, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Asami, and three airbenders that she thought were named Ara, Temi, and Fin. “Down for a little spin the bottle?” the twin asked, waving an empty wine bottle. 

_Really? Are we twelve?_ Asami rolled her eyes, but she stayed where she was. _Well, that's reason enough_. Korra sat cross-legged and, in a moment of extreme bravery, winked at Asami. Asami's face split open with a wide grin. She hardly noticed Wei/Wing take a spin and while directing every thought towards her. 

The bottle landed on Opal, to which the twin sighed and passed his turn. Bolin spun and got Korra. He went bright red which got everyone laughing. Korra grabbed his neck and laid a big one on his cheek. Opal mock smacked his arm. Mako spun and landed on Asami. 

“Been there, done that,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Aww, Mako, what a gross way to say that,” said Asami sweetly.

“This bottle is busted,” muttered Wing/Wei. 

“Or you’re all just too incestuous,” Opal pointed out. She lost her attitude though, when her next turn landed on Bolin. Mako had to punch his brother’s shoulder to get them to separate. 

The game heated up from there. Mako and the three airbenders matched in three successive turns. Mako was more than happy to land on Ara and Temi. When Fin’s spin landed on him, though, he looked like he'd been hit with a turtleduck. 

“Uhh? Respin, maybe?” 

Everyone else was howling. “Open your mind, dude,” someone called. Hesitantly, Mako leaned over and lightly pecked Fin. Fin locked his hand on the back of Mako’s head and held him in place. Korra thought Mako was gonna blast him out of the cave, but to her surprise, Mako leaned into it. Korra felt herself warm up. _Don’t look at Asami, don’t look at Asami, don’t look at Asami_ , she commanded herself. She didn’t listen -- and Asami was staring back, chewing on her bottom lip. 

Oh. 

Shit. 

“Okay, okay!” Wei/Wing grabbed the bottle. Korra wondered if somehow the twins had gotten a small piece of rock or metal in it, because it landed squarely on Asami. Was it Korra’s imagination or did Asami glance at her before leaning over to Wei/Wing? _One mississippi, two mississippi_ \-- Korra couldn’t look away. And she really, really wanted to look away. It was awful, watching someone else do what she was desperate to do. It didn't feel like a game at all. Finally they broke apart. The twin looked way too smug and Asami’s face was hidden behind her hair. She smiled ever so slightly. 

"Your turn, Korra," she said. 

Right. _My turn_. She reached out for the bottle -- if the twins were going to metalbend, she could certainly airbend. She'd land on Asami and get to kiss Asami... while all of their friends watched and laughed. 

Korra got to her feet. “This was fun,” she said tightly. “Bolin, wanna go hit each other with rocks?” 

“Yes!” Bolin jumped up and nearly fell over. 

“Probending!” suggested Opal, following them. “But this time -- airbending allowed.” 

They got a ragged game together on the open platform outside the cavern -- two elements to a side. Mako and Korra were the only firebenders, and Korra was the sole waterbender, so she got pulled into almost every round. Sparring was something Korra understood. Strike, block, twist, jump. It felt enormously freeing. Even getting knocked out by Bolin and Mako -- _who were so going to regret that_ \-- felt better than the panicky, claustrophobic feeling that had accompanied spin the bottle. 

She leaned against a bolder, watching Mako and Bolin tear down Haru and Opal. She became aware that she was sweating into a jacket that wasn't hers and shrugged out of it, laying it over the boulder. Wing or Wei came to stand beside her. 

“Wei?” she guessed. 

A dark look passed over his eyes. “Wing,” he corrected. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. 

“Wanna go for a walk?”

Korra wasn't stupid (except when it came to Asami). She knew that walking was not the only thing on Wing’s mind. She shrugged noncommittally, hoping he would take the hint. 

“Figures,” Wing muttered as he left. “Wei has all the luck.” 

A buzz ran through Korra and she looked around wildly for the other twin. She caught sight of him disappearing down a hiking trail, hand in hand with Asami. Korra thought maybe Asami would look at her like she had before she kissed the twin in spin the bottle. But she didn’t look back. 

Jealousy wrapped around Korra like hot chains. Her limbs tingled. She had to -- do what? Do _something_. She could grab Wing, find her own secluded spot in the woods. But the idea, just the idea, was so pale in comparison with to the tension in the pantry. Korra was done lying to herself, she knew what she wanted -- and it was decidedly not Wing Beifong. Too bad her stupid brain didn't find the courage _before_ Asami left with Wei. 

Was it always this hard to breathe? 

Korra called next round and didn’t give up her spot for the next hour. Loser had to do a shot, so Korra threw a few of the matches. Mako, who was her partner for most of the rounds, wasn't too pleased. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He looked good in the moonlight -- sweaty, but good. 

Eventually, the party started to break up. Bolin and Opal were wrapped in each other, staring at the stars, at the top of the mountain. The airbenders shakily flew back to their dorms. After ensuring that Jinora and Kai flew in opposite directions, Korra found herself making the long hike down with Mako. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you til tomorrow morning, stud.” Korra lightly punched his arm. Mako being Mako punched back. She caught his hand and twisted his wrist. This obviously resulted in a wrestling contest that had them both laughing and sweating on the ground in a few minutes. 

“What about you, heartbreaker?” Mako asked, panting. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Korra said, getting to her feet and pulling Mako up. She slipped to the side and Mako lost his balance, crashing into her. They locked arms around each other, giggling, as they tried to balance. 

They stood -- tried to stand -- in the courtyard of the air temple, the moon was directly above, bathing everything in soft blue light. Korra always loved the power surge that she got during this particular moon phase, though she wondered for the first time if it was wise to combine with alcohol. It was like her veins were buzzing. 

Mako's eyes were bright. Korra realized what was happening a moment after it happened. 

The kiss felt good -- familiar, comfortable, and an even more perfect distraction than hitting things. She clutched Mako to her chest, tracing the familiar lines of his shoulders, letting his tongue part her lips. Her skin tingled as she felt Mako’s hands drift up her bare stomach. This was wrong -- which made it so much more enjoyable. Korra's imagination went into overdrive as she slipped her hand under Mako's shirt and over the smooth, hard muscles of his back. 

“Eh hem.” 

Korra and Mako came hurtling back to Earth and turned to see Asami standing on the edge of the courtyard. The first thing Korra noticed was that Wei was nowhere to be seen. Which was great. The second thing Korra noticed was that if Asami could firebend, both she and Mako would be well-done. Which was less than ideal. 

“Hey--” Mako started. 

“ _Been there, done that?_ ” she asked icily. 

Mako winced. “That was a stupid thing to say.” 

It was too much to hope that Asami was only mad at Mako, right? She glared at him exclusively, didn’t throw Korra a single glance, as she stormed across the courtyard. “Don’t let me interrupt!” she shot over her shoulder as she disappeared inside. 

Mako and Korra shared a grimace. The frenzied heat of a moment before was gone. Instead of locked together, they stood apart, awkwardly trying not to look at one another. 

“I guess…” 

“Probably for the best.” 

“Why am I such an _idiot_?” Mako wondered aloud. 

“Believe me, I ask that every day.” 

Mako punched her shoulder half-heartedly and made his way to his dorm. Korra dragged her feet, but eventually found her way to her own room. She was sure that Asami would be standing outside -- or maybe inside, sitting on the bed -- ready to eviscerate her. 

But the hallway was empty and Korra’s room was dark. 

  
_Why am I such an idiot_?


	3. The Worst Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little Bolin and Mako sidebar while I try to get the final chapter into something halfway publishable.

“You made out with Korra?!” From Bolin’s reaction you would have thought Mako had announced that he’d hooked up with… well… the Avatar. 

“Keep it down!” Mako whispered. “Yeah. We kissed. I don’t know… it was late.”    
  


“Did  _ you  _ kiss  _ her _ ? Or did  _ she  _ kiss  _ you _ ? Are you guys getting back together?! Do you  _ love _ her!?” Bolin danced up and down with excitement, or he possibly had to go to the bathroom.

Mako squeezed his eyes shut and held his pounding head in his hands. “No. We’re not getting back together. I’ll always love Korra but…” 

“Does Korra know that?” Bolin asked. 

“What? Of course.” 

“I don’t know brother, she was upset about something last night.” 

“You think?”  _ Crap _ . Mako had been enjoying his friendship with Korra -- and now he had fucked it up. That was typical Korra, one second she was your buddy, your pal, your combat partner. The next she was in love. How was a guy supposed to keep up? Mako should have known better, he should have been able to guess that play-wrestling was never play-wrestling anymore. 

“You’re so fucked.” Bolin shook his head and grinned. “Why would you mess around with Korra?” 

“I don’t know, man. Did you  _ see _ her last night?” 

“Uh yeah, I have eyes. I was one who  _ saw _ her first. But there’s no happy ending there. Unless?” Bolin perked up, hoping for more sordid details. 

Mako pushed himself up. “No.” He grimaced, remembering. “We kind of got interrupted.” 

Bolin opened his eyes wide. 

“By Asami.” 

Bolin howled with laughter until tears came out his eyes. “You have the worst luck. Hands down. No one could beat you.” 

Mako sighed. He didn’t disagree.


	4. Conversating is Not Our Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cool cats and kittens: another sidebar -- Mako and Korra try to have a conversation -- but I promise big Korrasami feels in the finale.

Breakfast was  _ quiet _ . Korra nursed a pretty strong hangover that tea and cereal were just not cutting. Everytime someone new entered the hall, Korra glanced up to see who it was. Everytime it was just another party guest with dark circles under their eyes and an aversion to bright lights. It was never Asami. 

“Hi boys,” Su greeted her sons as they came in. “Sleep long enough?” 

Korra investigated her bowl, ignoring the twins. She barely registered Mako pulling out the chair next to her. By the time she remembered why she was feeling so shitty this morning and that it was all because of some bad Mako-related choices, it was too late to escape. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching for the juice. 

“What’s up?” she asked. 

Bolin sat across from them with the kind of smile that said he knew everything. Korra buried her head in her arms. 

“Uhh, we should talk.” Mako sounded as adverse to the idea as Korra felt. Why did that have to  _ talk _ ? Talking was never one of the strong points of Korra and Mako’s relationship. Couldn’t they just pretend nothing had happened? Ignoring things -- now  _ that _ , they were good at. 

But Mako stood and it was clear he wanted Korra to follow him to the balcony. 

He took a deep breath like he always did when he was about to launch into a pre-rehearsed speech. “Korra. I just wanted to let you know that you mean so much to me.” 

“Okay.” 

“And -- last night was fun. Really fun. You’re… so pretty. I mean, beautiful” 

“Okay?” 

“And I -- I really care about you.” 

“You already said that.” 

“Right. I just, I mean it. But, I think of you as a friend. A really good friend.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So… friends?” 

Korra stared at Mako while Mako stared at her. “Were we not friends at some point?” 

“No. I just, I didn’t want you to think that last night meant anything.” 

Korra laughed. Loudly. Mako’s expression melted. “Okay ha ha. I was just checking on you.” 

“Thanks, but you’re good. We were drunk.  _ I  _ kissed  _ you _ .”

“I  _ told _ Bolin that!” 

“Oh, awesome, Mako. Did you tell anyone else? Should we grab Ikki and Meelo and fill them in?” 

“Shut up. I need your help. What do I say to Asami?” 

Now that was a good question. Except Korra didn’t particularly care what Mako said to Asami. Asami wasn’t mad at him, not really. All night, Asami’s reaction had played on a loop and Korra thought she recognized the feeling there. It was one she knew pretty well; one that had sliced Korra in two when Asami had disappeared into the woods with Wei. 

Making out with Mako was orders of magnitude worse than sneaking off with some random twin, though. Korra always knew how to raise the bar. 

“Umm, you could pretend that you don’t speak English very well? And you had no idea what ‘ _ been there, done that _ ’ meant?” 

Mako groaned and leaned over the railing. “Wait, Bolin said you were pissed about something at the party. What’s going on?” 

Cereal danced in Korra’s stomach. She should just tell him. Mako was possibly her best friend in the world --  _ mental note: don’t make out with your friends _ . If she could trust him enough to get physical, then maybe the next morning she could trust him with a secret. 

“It’s nothing.” She looked over the railing at the trees below. 

“Were those twins bothering you?” 

Korra chuckled. It was sweet of Mako to get protective -- like she wasn’t the Avatar and hadn’t dealt with worse than Wei and Wing Beifong. 

“Uhh -- I guess. Wing asked me to go on a  _ walk _ with him.” 

“Geez, Korra. It would have made my life a lot easier if you went on a walk with him instead of me.” 

Korra slapped his shoulder. “I didn’t want to walk with him. I--”  _ Say it, say it, say it! _ “I have feelings for someone.” 

“Not me?” 

“No, dingdong, I already said that.” 

“Just checking.” 

Mako stood silently next to her. He didn’t badger her for the name or try to guess. Korra was grateful. Just saying aloud that she was crushing on someone was a huge relief. She couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face -- yeah, sure, she was in hot water with Asami. She needed to clear that up. Yet even coming to the realization that she liked her, admitting it to someone else, was joyful. 

“What are you thinking?” Korra asked. 

When Mako turned to face her; she couldn’t read his expression. “I was thinking… maybe you want to talk to Asami first?” 


	5. I Would Even Hike For You

Talking to Asami was easier said (by Mako) than done (by Korra). She loitered in the dining hall, but Asami never came down. Korra gathered the necessary strength and sought out Asami -- but she couldn’t find her anywhere. Not in the dining hall, not in the common areas, not the kitchen (Korra checked the pantry). In fact, the whole temple was weirdly empty. Korra didn’t figure that everyone was throwing her a surprise party, but when Jinora came to inform her why all of her friends were nowhere to be found, it was so much worse than she had imagined. 

Tenzin’s frown could be heard for miles. Su’s left eyebrow was cocked onto a whole other physical plane. 

Korra took a seat next to Opal on the edge of a very crowded bench -- Opal, Wing, Wei, Bolin, Mako, Kai, Jinora, and -- _heart-flutter_ \-- Asami. Asami didn’t look at her. 

“Let me see if I understand correctly,” Tenzin said. “You threw a party. In a sacred meditation site. Stole alcohol. And let my fourteen year old daughter attend?” 

Korra winced. When he put it like that… 

“Sir,” said Bolin. “Would it help you to know that we didn’t know that it was a sacred meditation spot at the time?” 

Tenzin’s face boiled. 

“Guess we’re never going to be allowed to babysit again,” said Mako. “Darn.” 

“Your first punishment is cleaning,” said Suyin. “I went up there this morning, the place is a mess.” 

It wasn’t the worst punishment Korra had ever heard of. A few blasts of air to pick up the trash, water to wash away the spilled beverages, some earthbending to cover any set in stains, and a few fireballs to sanitize the broken hearts -- they’d be done by lunch. 

“ _Without_ bending,” Tenzin clarified. 

Silent shock waved through the assembled. Asami snorted. Korra leaned forward to see her, but she was resolutely hidden behind her hair. 

“Mom! It’s like an hour hike just to get up there!” Wei or Wing protested. 

“Three, I’d say. Better get started.” 

Asami was the first one up. Korra jumped after her. She could see this working out actually. Now they had a common enemy. Mutual gripping could be a powerful bonding agent. After a three hour vertical ascent, who had the energy to be mad about some kiss anymore? Asami probably wouldn’t even remember. 

“Hey!” she said, bright and sunny. Asami kept moving. “So -- this is actually good. I mean, it sucks, but I have been looking for you. I wanted to talk to you, actually.” 

“Where’s my jacket?” Asami stopped, letting everyone else get ahead of them and out of earshot. Korra lurched to a clumsy stop, her stomach sinking. 

“Oh -- yeah, let me go grab that.” 

“You left it at the top of the mountain didn’t you?” 

“You know me so well.” Korra grinned toothily. 

Asami rolled her eyes and stormed after their friends. It should be illegal to look that good while furious. 

When they got outside and got to take another look at the trail they would be hiking, a collective groan went up. Asami plowed forward, shaking her head. Korra caught up with her. 

“Mind if I walk with you?” 

“Do whatever you want. You always do.” 

_Shit. Shitshitshit_. 

“Right, so about that--” 

“Hey guys!” Wei or Wing interrupted. Korra looked at the twins for the first time all day and found that they were no longer identical. Once she figured out which one had gotten the shiner, they were going to be very easy to tell apart.

“Let’s bend up there. We can just chill until enough time passes to fool Tenzin and our mom.” 

It sounded like a pretty good plan to Korra. Someone would have to airbend Asami to the top…

“No, actually,” said Asami, stepping forward. “We got into this mess, now we have to deal with it. No shortcuts. No easy way out.” 

The twin with the black eye glared at her. “What’s your problem?” 

Asami smiled in a way that made Korra want to run for cover. 

“You benders are so fucking arrogant.” 

Mako shot a question mark expression at Korra who had absolutely no idea. 

“Ha!” Blackeye taunted. “ _I’m_ arrogant? You’re a fucking tease.” 

“Hey!” Korra and Mako stepped forward at the same time. 

Asami stomped on the ground and physically pushed Mako and Korra to the side. “If cleaning is too difficult to do without bending, then I’ll do it myself. Some people actually have to do everything without bending, you know. The horror!” 

“Fine by us.” The twins disappeared back down the trail. Asami was already up the next switchback. 

“What happened last night?” Mako asked. 

“I don’t know,” said Korra, wondering if the black storm cloud surrounding Asami wasn’t completely her fault. 

“Wait!” Mako called. He looked over at Bolin and Opal. “We’ll meet you at the top.” 

Opal took to the air, Bolin propelled himself and Mako up the cliff. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing that Asami could miss. Nor could she miss Korra coming up behind her. 

“I’m not bending up there,” she declared. 

“Then we’re walking together.” 

When Korra woke up, hungover and heartsick, a hike had not been on her list of things to do. But here she was. Korra was pretty sure that the twin with the bruised face was Wei. And once Korra found out how that ring of black and blue had landed on his face, she was going to make the rest of his body match. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Korra asked after a few minutes of silent panting. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Then what happened to Wei’s face?” 

Asami laughed bitterly. Korra’s stomach dropped. She was going to murder that kid, then go to the spirit world and murder him again. 

“I punched him,” Asami said. 

“Why?” 

Asami shook her hair in front of her face again. When she looked up she had her brave eyes on. “I don’t think he’s ever heard the word ‘no’ before.” The brave eyes cracked as Asami beheld the homicidal look on Korra’s face. “Hey!” She grabbed Korra’s arm, before Korra could go Avatar-state and throw the whole mountain at Wei. “It’s okay.” 

“It is so not okay.” Korra’s eyes were seriously starting to flicker. 

“I took care of it! I punched him off a cliff actually.” 

The news startled Korra. She laughed and turned to Asami, amazement and respect in her eyes. “Please tell me every detail.” 

Asami laughed and it was a feast to the starving. Korra was so relieved to hear Asami laugh, see her smile -- a welcome change of pace from the glares and crossed arms. But as quickly as it started, it faded. It was like Asami caught herself having a good time and cut herself off. Korra figured that was fair. She still needed to make things right. 

“I owe you an apology for last night too,” Korra said. “And I’m even more sorry now that I know… I should have been there for you.” 

“What are you sorry about?” Asami whispered. 

“Umm,” Korra pulled idly at a strand of hair. _JUST SAY IT_. “I’m sorry that I kissed Mako, and I’m really sorry that you had to see that, because -- I mean, I would have been pissed too. Actually, I was really jealous because I thought that you liked the twin, but now I realize… that was incorrect.” 

“Jealous of what?” Asami’s voice, if possible, had gotten even quieter. 

_She’s gonna make me say it, isn’t she?_ “Isn’t it obvious!?” Korra’s voice squeaked. 

Asami shook her head. 

“I like you!” 

Korra couldn’t look at her, nor could she look at anything else. Then Asami took her hand. There was some irresistible force tugging on the corners of her mouth. Korra couldn’t help but mimic her smile. 

“I like you,” Asami said. 

“That’s a lucky coincidence.” 

Asami squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Korra’s shoulder. Korra tried to remember how to keep standing. “It wasn’t obvious, for the record.” Her voice was muffled.

“What are you talking about? I’m like the least subtle person in the world.” 

Asami stepped back, hands on her hips. _For Yangchen's sake... how did anyone look like that?_

"Okay!" Korra held up her hands in surrender. "I'm not subtle _and_ I'm stupid." 

Asami smirked. "How come you ran out of spin the bottle when it was your turn?" 

"I didn't want to kiss anyone else!" Korra cringed as Asami's left eyebrow rose up her forehead. "I didn't," Korra insisted, taking Asami's hand again. "Mako and me... that was stupid. And it didn't mean anything. To either of us. I..." Korra broke off, feeling heat crawling up her neck. She swallowed. "I skipped my spin the bottle turn because I didn't want our first kiss to be..." she shrugged. When she found the courage to look back at Asami, she saw Asami biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile. 

"You thought about our first kiss?" 

"Uh huh." 

"And?" 

Heart hammering in her throat, Korra reached up for the sides of Asami's face -- _dammit, Asami's definitely taller_ \-- and pulled her close. "It went something like this," she whispered. Their lips collided, giving into the magnetic force that had been pulling on them for so long. Stars exploded behind Korra's eyelids. Asami's arms circled her back, holding her close. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathing heavy. Asami's cheeks were flushed, making her look, if possible, even sexier. 

As always, Asami had the perfect words: “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah.” 

“No,” Asami said, with that face-splitting smile again. She cupped Korra's face in her hands. “You don’t get it. I’m making out with the _Avatar_.” 

Korra chuckled. “No. You _were_ making out with the Avatar. Now you’re just … sightseeing?” 

Asami laughed and let Korra pull her back in for another kiss. 

“I guess we should, umm, go get to the top,” Asami said, when they finally came up for air. 

“Will you _please_ let me fly us up there?” Korra asked. “I really, really, really hate hiking.” 

Asami laughed and held her arms open. Korra flew them to the top… eventually.


	6. Bonus: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone told me that I should add an extra chapter to make up for all the sidebars. What can I say? It was very motivating.

“Asami’s here!” Ikki gasped. “OhmygoodnessKorra she looks sooooo pretty!” Ikki danced through the hallway. 

“Hey,” Asami said with a grin and kiss. She stepped back to see what Korra was wearing. “Nice jacket.” 

“Oh, this old thing?” Korra lifted the collar of the Future Industries jacket. “Thanks, I can’t even remember where I got it.” 

Asami pursed her lips and shook her head. 

“Where are we going?” Korra asked for the ten thousandth time. 

“It’s a surprise,” Asami responded for the ten thousandth time. 

They interlocked fingers and made for the door. Out of nowhere, Meelo landed in front of them. He had a look in his eyes like he might challenge Korra to a duel. But then he hung his head and stretched out his hand. Korra shook it curiously. 

“I concede,” Meelo said. He looked up Asami. “I’ll never stop loving you, pretty lady. But if you like Korra, then I will step aside.” Meelo literally stepped aside. 

“Thanks,” said Korra, leaning down to Meelo’s height. 

He stuck a finger in her face. “Mark my words, Avatar, if you hurt her -- if you break her heart -- I’m coming for you. And I won’t rest until I find you.” 

Korra nodded seriously. She craned her neck to smile at Asami. “Even I’m not that stupid.” 

The ferry took them off air temple island. First they got street noodles, then wandered down to the wharf. Korra knew that Asami had something else up her sleeve though. This was Asami Sato after all, when she told you she was planning a surprise date, she pulled out all the stops. 

“Your workshop?” Korra asked dubiously. 

Asami just smiled and unlocked the door to her penthouse workshop. Korra had been there hundreds of times. It was like the inside of Asami’s brain -- ingenious, indecipherable, and jam-packed. Usually there were half a dozen works in progress with gears and springs spilling out. But tonight, Asami had pushed all of the workbenches and tools to the side. Up against the big floor to ceiling windows was a blanket, a few pillows, and a bottle of champagne. 

“Wow.” Korra pressed her nose against the glass, soaking in the view of the city at night. “This is incredible.” 

“I agree,” said Asami. 

When Korra glanced at her, she wasn’t looking at the city. She smiled shyly and all restraint Korra had been exercising dissolved. She jumped her and Asami dissolved into giggles. Korra kissed all over her face and neck and collarbone. The giggles shifted to sighs as Korra found that soft spot under her ear. Asami pulled Korra up and kissed her deeply, pushing her jacket off her shoulders. The cool air hit Korra’s bare arms, making her shiver. Then Asami’s hands slipped under Korra’s shirt, making her shiver more. Gulping in a big breath, Korra leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head. Asami’s lips parted. Keeping her eyes locked on Korra’s, she reached back and undid her halter, letting it fall down. 

Korra launched herself at Asami again, this time trying to get as close as possible. The feeling of bare skin against bare skin was intoxicating. So was the way Asami squirmed when Korra wrapped her lips around her nipple. She grabbed one of Korra’s hands and licked her fingertip. Korra giggled into Asami’s ribcage. 

“Something funny?” 

“No,” said Korra, pressing her forehead against Asami’s. “This is deadly serious.” 

Asami chuckled and got that wicked look in her eye that always made Korra feel like she’d just missed a step. Asami turned them over, pushing Korra onto her back. She bit Korra’s earlobe making her gasp. Her fingers traced down Korra’s chest, her stomach, and eased under her waistband. Korra gasped again as one of Asami’s fingers curled inside her. Then a second. She squeezed her eyes shut but could not seal in the noises coming out of her lips. Asami picked up the pace and Korra bucked her hips. A wave was building in her lower abdomen, directly connected to Asami’s fingers, and curling outward through her limbs, climbing up her throat, out her fingertips, curling her toes. Korra arched her back as the wave crested. She grabbed Asami’s wrist and held her fingers  _ right there _ as shocks wound through her body. 

Eventually -- maybe a few seconds later, maybe a few sunlit days -- Korra came back to earth. She sucked in a huge breath and twisted to face Asami. 

“Damn,” she whispered. “I’m gonna get you back for that.” 

“Get me back?” Asami tried to ask. She was cut off by Korra’s lips on her stomach. She shivered as Korra traced a line of fire down, down, down. “Oh…” 

Korra eased Asami’s legs apart and pushed her skirt up. She tried out one of Asami’s wicked smiles. Asami craned her neck to look at the ceiling. She tried to focus on the bright lights of the city moving across the ceiling but soon her vision went blurry and she couldn’t tell if the lights were coming from within or without. Korra’s tongue burned as it worked against her. Asami’s fists clutched the blanket underneath her, her moans drifting off through the empty workshop. They began to get closer and closer together and higher pitched. “Korra… fuck!” Her whole body tensed and then went limp. Korra climbed back up and kissed Asami while she tried to breathe. While Asami’s thoughts were still scrambled, Korra reached under her skirt again. 

Asami gasped. It didn’t take long at all for Asami to start moaning again. She raked her fingers down Korra’s back and clutched her as a second wave of ecstasy rolled through her. 

When she was able to open her eyes again, Korra was grinning. “Told you I’d get you back.” 

Asami propped herself up on her elbows. “I think I owe you one.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know it’s getting kind of late…” Asami glared at her and Korra cracked. “Your bedroom’s downstairs right?” 

“Yup.” 

“Let’s go there.” 


	7. Bonus! Asami POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you wondering what went down between Asami and Wei while Korra was being a dumbdumb with Mako? Me too.

Asami tipped the bottle back, draining the rest. 

“Whoa, tiger.” 

A number of responses flew through Asami’s mind; she pushed them to the side. Korra couldn’t tell the twins apart, but Asami thought it was easy. Wei was ten percent better looking, and ten percent smugger -- and _of course_ he was ten percent more into her. On the other hand, he was actually paying attention to her; the same could not be said about _certain other people_. She watched Korra slice and dodge and joke and laugh and considered slamming the glass bottle into the cave wall. 

“This was a great idea, to come up here. Way more fun than the temple,” Wei said. 

_Right_ , at the temple they wouldn’t have been able to start some bender pissing contest. _Great idea, Asami_. 

“You’re the idea girl.” 

“The idea girl?” Asami felt her eyebrows arching in that way that Korra said made them sharp enough to kill someone, and certainly sharp enough to slice through BS. Asami smiled in spite of herself, but Wei took it as encouragement. 

Wei nodded and leaned casually against the wall so he loomed over her. He had a cocky grin. “Yeah, I can tell. You’re the smart one. In the group.” He nodded carelessly towards Asami’s best friends--her family.

“Thanks, I guess,” Asami said in a way that she hoped sounded like ‘ _leave me alone_.’ 

_Fuck, Korra is hot_. Even sweating and covered in rock dust, even super immature and avoiding her feelings, Korra looked great. _Fuck_. 

“No problem. I’m really happy you came with this idea because…” he smiled his greasy smile, “I was really hoping to spend more time with you. Ever since I met you. But you were with Mako the last time I saw you so, bro code or whatever.” 

_You are_ _not_ _Mako’s bro_. 

“I wasn’t actually. He was with Korra.” 

Wei guffawed. “No way. Damn, I know she’s the Avatar or whatever, but if it was me? I’d never let you go.” 

_Creepy and controlling_. 

The Avatar or whatever knocked Kai over the boundary with a savage water whip. She high-fived Opal and walked off the court. Asami made a split-second decision (Korra wasn’t the only one who could act on instinct alone, right?). Asami flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed. Shit, what was the last thing Wei said? Was it a joke? It didn’t seem to matter. His eyes got that stupid glazed over look that they all got. 

“You’re funny,” she said. 

Wei nodded in agreement. How could anyone disagree with the raven-haired goddess in front of him? “You wanna go … explore in the woods?” he asked. 

Asami couldn’t help it, her eyes flicked over to find Korra. If anyone had done that -- looked at someone else -- while she was trying to flirt, she would have crucified them. Or at least taken the hint. But this halfwit didn’t even seem to notice. 

Korra was taking off Asami’s jacket. She slid in off her shoulders carefully -- like she hadn’t just been defending fire blasts -- and folded it twice before laying it over a boulder. Asami’s heart melted. No one else would have even noticed the detail, but Asami did. Korra was careless -- her room looked like a bomb went off. If that was Korra’s own jacket, she would have been back in the ring before she noticed that she’d chucked it off the cliff.

_Spirits,_ she was dumb! How much more did Asami have to do? Footsie at breakfast wasn’t enough? Flirting with her constantly, not enough either. Almost _kissing in the pantry wasn’t enough to get the message through that blockhead’s brain_. Maybe she’d been going about it all wrong. Maybe Asami should have been playing into Korra’s competitive nature. 

“Explore in the woods?” Asami asked innocently. “Sounds like fun. Let’s do it.” 

Wei took her hand in his. They passed his brother, who shook his head like he wasn’t surprised at all to see Wei disappear with a beautiful girl. Asami really hated adding to his ego.

“You should go talk to Korra,” she told Wing. _Notice us, notice us, notice us,_ she silently implored Korra. 

“Yeah, lady killer, go get her,” Wei added, with a lot more bully in his voice. 

Once in the tree line, Asami dropped Wei’s hand on the pretense that she needed to balance. She kicked off her shoes and scrambled up a boulder. She turned around to see Wei still at the bottom. She raised an eyebrow. 

“Just enjoying the view,” he said proudly. 

_Oh my…_ Where was Korra? In Asami’s mind, Jealous Korra would come crashing through the trees -- maybe shooting fire, yeah, okay, Jealous Korra, fire balls in hand, would come charging after her, tell Wei to beat it, and then _she_ was welcome to enjoy the view all she wanted. 

“It’s better up close,” she called down to Wei. 

In seconds he was next to her. Of course he did some fancy earthbending _just in case_ she had forgotten that he could move rocks with his mind. He took her hand in his which she really wished he would stop doing. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in what he definitely thought was a sexy whisper. 

“Hmm.” 

When he leaned forward, lips puckered, eyes closed, Asami ducked. His eyes opened, full of such confusion, Asami could barely repress her giggle. 

“Umm, I think of us more as friends,” she said. 

“What? Are you kidding?” Wei was genuinely confused. Had he never been shot down before? Asami was happy to fill the void. “You -- you said you wanted to go for a walk? And we held hands. And you told me to check out the view.” 

Shit. 

Asami felt like crying. In fact, yup, the burning at the corners of her eyes told her she was. She plunked down on the boulder and focused on not letting the tears out of her eyes. “Sorry,” she said eventually, hating the way her voice trembled. Korra’s stupidity was infectious. No, that wasn’t fair. Even Korra wouldn’t let herself be a tease just to provoke someone else’s jealousy. “I didn’t mean to lead you on.” Lie. Who was she, trying to use this poor sap? She didn’t use people. 

“Hey.” Wei took a seat next to her. “You don’t need to be upset.” 

But she did. She really did. This was wrong, all of it. She just got so twisted up around Korra; Korra always went for what she wanted. If she wanted Asami, wouldn't she have gone for it?

Asami was so lost in thought that, when Wei’s hand pressed against her cheek, she just turned her head. It wasn’t until his lips were against hers and his whole body was on her that she reacted. She pulled back, fire in eyes. 

“Hey!” she said. “I said I wasn’t into, okay?” 

“Don't worry about it,” he murmured, coming back for more. 

Asami gave him more. When she was four years old, her father taught how to deliver a punch--and had told her exactly what it was for. It was for slimy assholes with perfect hair, to emphasize the word “no.” She caught Wei just below his eye, putting all her weight behind it. Unfortunately, all her weight tipped all of his weight down off the boulder. He crashed six feet below and came up spitting dirt. The look in his eye was murderous. Asami’s heart galloped in her chest. 

“Bitch,” he muttered, storming off. 

Asami stayed where she was for a while. Korra would have really loved that, she reflected numbly. The opportunity to save her from a pushy horndog was just the kind of adrenaline rush Korra lived for. But Korra wasn’t there. Asami was alone. 

She sighed and retraced her path back to the party. Wei was a slug; that being fully and totally accepted, Asami had to wrestle with the fact that she had no right to play games with him or with Korra. She just needed to pull Korra to the side and tell her. And… if Korra didn’t feel the same way then, that’s that. 

When she got back to the cave though, it was deserted. What had been a raucous party had turned into a ghost town. Asami shivered, wishing she had her jacket. Then she heard something moving above her -- slithering, groaning, _squishing_? Then it muttered, “Bolin” and the realization of what she was hearing shot 500 volts straight to her brain. She clapped her hands to her ears and sprinted to the path back to the temple. She didn't uncover them until she was sure that she had a zero percent chance of hearing Opal and Bolin doing... whatever that was. 

Asami wasn’t the only one taking the long way down. Seems like the oh-so-powerful benders weren’t able to bend properly or safely with such a high blood alcohol content. She ran into Haun vomiting in a shrub while one of the airbenders held his back. Kai and Jinora, while not drunk, were clearly trying to make the night last as long as possible. They walked at a snail’s pace, arm in arm. Asami smiled, she couldn’t help it. Those two clearly liked each other so much. It gave her some missing courage. 

“Have you guys seen Korra?” 

“Yeah, she and Mako just passed us.” 

Asami’s insides danced a happy dance and she took off down the path. She was gonna catch up to Korra, come out of nowhere and surprise her. Korra would _love_ that. Asami would tell her how she felt and she’d be swept off her feet. Asami’s skin tingled. No, even better, she’d just kiss her. She’d come running out of the woods, Mako would magically disappear, and Asami would kiss her. She could picture it perfectly, how off balance Korra would be at first, how she’d kiss her back when she finally realized what was happening. 

Asami was almost in the courtyard of the air temple when she finally saw Korra. And Mako. Who had not magically vanished. She screeched to a halt, still under the cover of the trees and tried to regain her breathing. It wasn’t easy, since she was also having a panic attack brought on by the sight of Korra and Mako, intertwined, fighting to get closer and closer and closer. She snapped out of it when Korra’s hand slid under Mako’s waistband. 

“Eh hem.” 

Asami was aware that she looked insane. She was panting from her run, her hair was wild, she was still barefoot. But more than all of that, she was pissed. How dare they? How _fucking_ dare they? Korra flirted with her, gave her all the signs that she liked her -- then went for Mako. Mako of all people. That was the icing on the cake, wasn’t it? Her ex-boyfriend and her current crush, kissing each other. Kind of said it all.

Well, fuck them. She could ruin their evening just like they’d ruined her’s. 

“Been there, done that?” she threw at Mako like a kill strike. It landed, doing mega damage. Mako’s conscience never could keep up with all the back and forth he’d done between the two of them. 

Asami stormed up to her room, careful not to look at Korra once. She was afraid if she did, if she met those blue eyes, she would break down. 

As Asami laid in bed, she had to admit that the scene she had tried to orchestrate had come true, in the worst way. Instead of Jealous Korra bursting out of the woods to break up Asami and the fuckboy, it was Jealous Asami coming in between Korra and Mako. The only difference was Korra didn’t play games. Korra didn’t have the patience. Korra just did what she wanted to do. 

  
The ‘ _she likes me, she likes me not’_ back and forth Asami had been wrestling with was answered.


End file.
